Doctor Who - Episode 1: Awakening Of The Children
by LewisJefferies
Summary: Synopsis: Earth, London 2020. The Doctor and Clara are summoned by an 11 year old boy who is in possession of a ring that flashes and hums at 10:30pm every night. A 'mysterious woman' dressed in black is tracked down inside Big Ben, who is also in possession of the same ring. One push of a button and the children across the world will awake. But not the way you think they will.


**DOCTOR WHO**

 **SERIES 1**

 **EPISODE 1**

" **AWAKENING OF THE CHILDREN"**

WHITE SCRIPT

by

LEWIS JEFFERIES

( C ) LEWIS JEFFERIES 2015

31 DECEMBER 2015

 **INT. MICHAEL'S BEDROOM – NIGHT**

A boy sat on a bed with his hands together as if he is praying. It is dark, curtains drawn, bedroom light off, one bedside lamp on. A ring is placed on a bedside table.

A television can be heard in the background coming from another room.

MICHAEL  
Doctor help. Doctor please. Doctor help. Doctor please. Doctor help. Doctor please.

The ring on the bedside table begins to glow orange and starts to blink and begins to make a humming sound. MICHAEL looks round at the ring and looks worried.

MICHAEL turns back and puts his hands together again. This time MICHAEL closes his eyes.

MICHAEL  
Help me!

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR and CLARA are around the TARDIS console talking to each other.

They are both extremely happy.

CLARA  
That was the best picnic I've ever been on. We need to do it again some time Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
Not next Tuesday.

CLARA  
Why not?

THE DOCTOR  
I have a gym class.

CLARA looks at THE DOCTOR with a strange look on her face.

A red flashing light begins to blink and beep on the console. CLARA turns to notice it. She looks confused as she has never seen that happen before.

CLARA  
Doctor look at this. Is it some kind of help signal? I didn't know you had a help signal.

THE DOCTOR  
I don't have a help signal. Or do I? It's probably a signal

telling me that the microwave is done and my popcorn is done. Yes, it is probably a help signal… But who from and how?

CLARA  
Can't you find out?

A message comes up on the TARDIS monitor. It reads "Doctor Please. Doctor Help".

THE DOCTOR  
Someone wants my attention. They most certainly have it.

CLARA  
Can you lock onto it?

THE DOCTOR  
Probably. Somehow.

The TARDIS suddenly begins to glow green inside. THE DOCTOR and CLARA are looking scared. Both of them are gripping onto the railings of the TARDIS as it begins to fall to Earth.

THE DOCTOR  
Clara, hold on!

CLARA  
Doctoooooor!

THE DOCTOR  
Now we really have been summoned!

FADES TO:

 **OPENING TITLES**

FADES TO:

 **EXT. A LONDON HOUSING ESTATE – NIGHT**

The TARDIS quickly materializes on the street of a housing estate in London.

The only lighting is the street lamps surrounding the area.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA stumble out of the TARDIS looking shocked and slightly dizzy.

THE DOCTOR  
A housing estate. What's new? This kind of event has happened to me before.

CLARA  
Really? I don't remember that.

THE DOCTOR  
Of course you don't you weren't with me. Or were you? It doesn't matter. A little boy summoned me because he was scared of the monsters in his cupboard.

CLARA  
Do you think it's the same boy?

THE DOCTOR  
No. It's a different child. I can sense it. The Time Lord mind is a powerful tool. Sensing things is a key part of me.

CLARA  
You learn something new every day.

THE DOCTOR  
You're a teacher. Come on, you should know that by now.

THE DOCTOR closes his eyes.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
A child has been praying. A boy. 11 years old. Lives at flat number 23 on the 11th floor. He's been praying for weeks now. Why has this signal only come through now?

THE DOCTOR opens his eyes again.

CLARA  
Well let's go then. Come on.

THE DOCTOR  
Stay close. The world is a surprising place.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA walk into the darkness towards the door leading to a staircase up to the 11th floor.

Once they reach the 11th floor, they find flat number 23.

THE DOCTOR  
This is the one.

CLARA  
What are we going to say?

THE DOCTOR  
Well we're not exactly pizza delivery are we?

CLARA goes to knock the door. Before she can, the door opens. A little boy is standing in the doorway.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, hello. Did you order pizza?

MICHAEL  
I'm 11. I don't need to order pizza. I knew you were coming. Don't play games with me.

THE DOCTOR is looking confused.

MICHAEL  
Quick come in. It's nearly time.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA both look at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

CLARA  
Time for what?

MICHAEL  
You'll see.

THE DOCTOR  
Well go on Clara. You heard him, quickly go in. It's nearly time.

CLARA shakes her head a THE DOCTOR.

CLARA walks in the flat steadily following MICHAEL. THE DOCTOR slowly follows her closing the door behind him. MICHAEL has taken THE DOCTOR and CLARA to his bedroom.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. MICHAEL'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

MICHAEL  
I'm Michael by the way. I didn't mention that

THE DOCTOR  
Good to meet you Michael. I'm the Doctor and this is Clara.

MICHAEL  
Yes, I know who you are.

THE DOCTOR  
Why have you brought me here? How did you contact the TARDIS? How do you know who I am?

MICHAEL  
I have a mind with many tricks. I've seen you in the streets before. You're the Doctor. You save the world with your best friend from the monsters. Can you save me? Look.

MICHAEL points towards the ring on the table.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA both turn to look at it.

MICHAEL (Continued)  
That ring on the table glows and hums at 10:30pm every night. Please make it stop.

THE DOCTOR picks up the ring. He puts it in his pocket.

THE DOCTOR  
I can't examine it properly here. I need the TARDIS.

MICHAEL  
Can I co-

CLARA  
What about your parents? They would be worried if you disappeared.

MICHAEL  
My mum is out. My dad died when I was 5. He died at war.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm sorry to hear that. Why has your mum left you? You're 11. No, You can't come. I don't like kids in the TARDIS. Go to sleep. School in the morning.

MICHAEL sits down on his bed.

MICHAEL  
It's Saturday tomorrow. We don't go to school on a Saturday.

THE DOCTOR walks over to MICHAEL. He puts his hands either side of MICHAEL'S head. Suddenly MICHAEL falls backwards on his bed.

THE DOCTOR  
Sleep tight Michael.

CLARA  
What did you do?

THE DOCTOR  
Sent him to sleep. It's part of my powerful mind you see Clara. Best get used to it. Speak soon Michael.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA begin to leave the flat.

CLARA  
Is your mind like Michael's? He said he has a mind of many tricks. What did he mean?

THE DOCTOR

I don't know. Come on, we have a ring to examine.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA leave the flat.

As they get outside they begin to walk towards the TARDIS.

A tall black figure is seen stood in the dark.

CLARA  
Look Doctor, who's that?

THE DOCTOR  
Probably a kid being nosey at what everyone is doing. Just ignore them. They'll soon go away.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA both enter the TARDIS.

CLARA  
I don't know Doctor. He looked rather suspicious.

THE DOCTOR places the ring on the TARDIS console.

THE DOCTOR  
It'll be fine. They're just hanging around the estate for something to do.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. BIG BEN – NIGHT**

A woman dressed in black and wearing a black veil over her face as if she doesn't want to be seen. She is stood on a balcony in Big Ben overlooking London, holding the same ring as MICHAEL'S.

MISSY  
Soon the children of Earth will awake and will take over the world. Isn't that right?

MISSY turns round to look at the GUARD. The same GUARD as the one stood in the housing estate where MICHAEL lives. The same GUARD THE DOCTOR and CLARA noticed.

GUARD 1  
Yes Mistress. Not long to go now.

MISSY  
As long as no one gets in my way, then we don't have a problem.

GURARD 1  
What about this Doctor you keep telling me about?

MISSY  
I've not seen him in years. It's highly likely that he will block me off here. I have a pointy stick I picked up from another world, if you mention the Doctor again, I am not afraid to use it on you. It won't be pretty sight now, will it?

GUARD 1  
Sorry Mistress.

MISSY takes the diamond out of the ring. A small white button is revealed inside it.

MISSY  
A push of a button and the children will be mine.

GUARD 1  
I saw 2 people in Michael's housing estate walking towards a blue box.

MISSY drops the ring and it crashes to the floor.

MISSY  
So he returns.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS - NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR is seen linking up the ring to the console of the TARDIS. Hoping to find a connection between the ring and MICHAEL.

THE DOCTOR  
Time to find out what you are.

CLARA  
Is it from Earth?

THE DOCTOR begins to look worried.

THE DOCTOR  
No. No. No. It can't be.

CLARA  
Doctor. What's wrong? Tell me.

THE DOCTOR  
This is from Gallifrey. It's a White Point Star. This can't be here. Not again.

CLARA  
What does that mean?

THE DOCTOR  
It doesn't mean the Time Lords are back. That's for sure. Not again.

CLARA  
It's here for something.

THE DOCTOR springs into action.

THE DOCTOR  
Clara, you hold that button there. The green one on your left. Small and round.

CLARA  
Got it.

THE DOCTOR  
Stay there and don't let go. If you let go, the process will go wrong. Let's see what this ring has in store for us.

CLARA  
Maybe it's just an everyday ring. You know. Or it could be a toy ring from the toyshop. What makes you think there's a connection?

THE DOCTOR  
Being a Time Lord I know the White Point Star is here for a reason. The powerful mind of mine stores a lot of information. A ring that flashes and hums at 10:30pm, wired up to a White Point Star every night isn't something from the toyshop. I've never seen anything like this before. It's exciting, it's amazing. Today I face a new challenge and I'm going to beat it! That's who I am. I'm the Doctor and I defeat any challenge that is handed to me.

THE DOCTOR pulls the White Point Star out of the ring and notices a white button underneath the diamond.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Bingo! One push of a button, all is about to be revealed. Time to find out who is in charge here.

THE DOCTOR pushes the white button. The ring begins to suddenly flash constantly. A map on the TARDIS monitor shows the TARDIS locking onto the streets where Big Ben is located.

CLARA  
Big Ben? Why there?

THE DOCTOR  
Someone is obviously very busy with the other ring. It's very likely they are in possession of a White Point Star too. This could get very dangerous. This can't be handled alone.

CLARA  
Can UNIT help?

THE DOCTOR  
Not yet. First I want answers.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. BIG BEN – NIGHT**

MISSY is standing inside Big Ben panicking because the other ring button has been pressed. She has a worried look on her face.

MISSY  
Guard!

GUARD 1  
Yes Mistress!

MISSY  
The other ring button has been pressed. Find out who pressed it and where they are. They cannot find out I have the other ring and in possession of a White Point Star. The plan will be destroyed. If anyone tries to stop you, exterminate them. Got it?

GUARD 1  
Yes Mistress!

MISSY  
One day someone will leave me to get on with what I want to do. The next person to interrupt me, will die. I love watching people die. It's like a hobby.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE, WESTMINSTER – DAY**

The TARDIS materializes on Parliament Square. THE DOCTOR and CLARA step out of the TARDIS. THE DOCTOR is holding the ring in his hand.

CLARA  
Well let's go then.

THE DOCTOR unwires the ring from the TARDIS console.

THE DOCTOR puts the ring in his pocket.

CLARA exits the TARDIS first and THE DOCTOR follows her promptly.

It's sunny outside. Bright summer's day with very little wind.

The streets of Parliament Square are busy with loads of people rushing backwards and forwards.

THE DOCTOR  
Stay close Clara. Anything could happ-

GUARD 1 steps out from behind a tree and stands in the way of THE DOCTOR and CLARA. GUARD 1 holds up his gun pointing it at the DOCTOR.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Something like that Clara. People today can't walk anywhere without someone walking slow, pushing a pushchair, pulling a trolley, people push-

CLARA turns to look at THE DOCTOR

CLARA  
Doctor, be quiet. Now really isn't the time for jokes.

CLARA turns to face GUARD 1. She is acting curious determined to get answers from GUARD 1.

CLARA  
What do you want? You've obviously stopped us for a reason.

GUARD 1  
You will not go any further. If you do you will be exterminated.

THE DOCTOR  
Why? What are you hiding?

GUARD 1  
I have been told to not let anyone by.

CLARA  
By who exactly?

GUARD 1  
That is confidential information. I've been given strict orders not to say.

THE DOCTOR  
You're being told that through your ear piece, aren't you? London is a huge city. It would be extremely difficult for one man to hide something on his own. Who is controlling you?

THE DOCTOR pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver from his jacket. He holds it in his hands.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Stop for a second. Let your mind go back to how it was. No one should ever be controlled by someone over an earpiece. At least give them orders face to face. It's like a relationship breakup over Facebook.

THE DOCTOR uses his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at GUARD 1'S earpiece. The earpiece sparks slightly and falls out of GUARD 1'S ear.

THE DOCTOR puts his Sonic Screwdriver away.

GUARD 1 falls to the floor.

CLARA kneels down to see if GUARD 1 is okay.

CLARA looks up and round towards THE DOCTOR.

CLARA  
You know, you could've just pulled it out.

THE DOCTOR  
No I couldn't. I'd either be killed or he would've been killed.

CLARA helps GUARD 1 stand up.

GUARD 1 picks up the broken earpiece and puts it in the bin.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Let's sit down on that bench over there. You have a lot to tell us.

THE DOCTOR, CLARA and GUARD 1 all walk over to the bench about 100 meters away.

Walking.

CLARA  
So, do you have a name?

GUARD 1  
My name is Steve. But I've gone by the name Guard for about 9 months.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm going to call you Guard. It makes my life easier.

CLARA  
When is your life easy?

The 3 of them sit down on the bench with GUARD 1 sat in the middle. THE DOCTOR to his left and CLARA to his right.

THE DOCTOR  
Listen to exactly what I say.

GUARD 1  
Yes Sir.

THE DOCTOR  
I said listen. Tell me exactly who was controlling you, where they are located and what they are doing.

GUARD 1 has a look on his face as if he is in deep thought.

THE DOCTOR pulls out an A4 note pad and pen from inside his jacket.

CLARA  
Ho- How on Earth did you get that in your pocket?

THE DOCTOR  
Time Lord technology. My pockets are bigger on the inside. Now, answer those questions for me Guard.

THE DOCTOR prepares to write down some important answers.

GUARD 1  
My Mistress was taking over me. She plans to take over world using the Children. She is located on the top floor of Big Ben. I can get you in if needed.

THE DOCTOR is quickly writing everything down.

CLARA  
What did she look like?

GUARD 1  
She was dressed all in black. I never saw her face. She always wears a veil.

THE DOCTOR continues to write the answers down.

THE DOCTOR starts to examine GUARD 1.

THE DOCTOR  
Looking at your uniform, you work for UNIT don't you?

GUARD 1  
Yes sir.

THE DOCTOR  
Please don't call me sir. Call me the Doctor. That's my name.

CLARA  
Well it's what you chose.

GUARD 1  
What you chose? So what is you name?

There is a sudden pause. THE DOCTOR stares directly into GUARD 1'S eyes.

THE DOCTOR  
That's not important. What is important is you getting me to UNIT HQ. Is Kate Stewart still there? I expect she is.

GUARD 1  
Yes Kate is there. She isn't going nowhere.

THE DOCTOR  
Take me to her, I need to see her. It's been a while since I saw her.

GUARD 1  
How do you know Kate?

THE DOCTOR  
Very long story. Come on.

 **INT. UNIT HEADQUARTERS – DAY**

THE DOCTOR, GUARD 1 and CLARA walk into the UNIT HQ.

KATE and OSGOOD are seen gathered around a table looking at a laptop.

The room is dark with natural daylight coming in through the windows around the top of the room.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah Kate! Long-time no see.

KATE and OSGOOD suddenly turn around.

KATE  
Where have you been? It's been 9 months since you went missing. Explain yourself.

THE DOCTOR  
Sorry Kate. Lost track of time.

KATE is looking confused and is sarcastic towards THE DOCTOR.

KATE  
I wasn't talking to you. I'll deal with you in a second.

GUARD 1  
I was kidnapped by a woman. She took control of me and made me work for her. I'm sorry Kate. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

KATE  
Who is this woman?

GUARD 1  
I don't know.

OSGOOD  
What did she look like?

OSGOOD looks at KATE. KATE looks ate OSGOOD.

THE DOCTOR looks at CLARA. He shrugs his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

OSGOOD (Continued)  
I mean come on. They could be key features. We could identify this woman easier.

THE DOCTOR  
I have answers written down.

THE DOCTOR pulls out his A4 note pad from his jacket pocket.

THE DOCTOR hands it to OSGOOD.

KATE  
I'm not even going to bother asking how you got that in there.

OSGOOD  
She was dressed in black. Her face can't be identified as she was wearing a veil over her face. There's also some drawings in here of a house.

THE DOCTOR  
I get bored in my spare time.

OSGOOD is looking confused.

KATE turns to look at OSGOOD.

KATE  
Osgood, type those features into the database. See if any results come up.

OSGOOD  
Yes Kate.

OSGOOD starts typing the features into the database.

KATE turns to THE DOCTOR and CLARA.

KATE  
Tell me Doctor. What can I do for you this time?

OSGOOD appears from behind KATE.

OSGOOD  
Sorry Kate, no results.

KATE  
Okay. Thank you Osgood. Well Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
What do you know of a ring that blinks and hums at 10:30pm every night? It also has a white button underneath a White Point Star.

THE DOCTOR hands the ring to KATE so she can have a look.

KATE is looking stumped. But OSGOOD is looking surprised.

KATE  
A White Point Star? But that's not from Earth. That's from Gallifrey.

OSGOOD  
Oh yes! I remember now!

OSGOOD is really excited here.

KATE  
Inhaler!

OSGOOD pulls out her inhaler and uses it.

OSGOOD  
I remember seeing this woman holding a ring exactly like this. She was walking through London just walking round holding it.

CLARA  
Where was she heading?

OSGOOD  
Towards Big Ben.

KATE  
Why Big Ben? Why is that important?

GUARD 1  
I can help you there. I was guarding Big Ben when working for this Mistress. It's where she keeps the other ring. It over looks London so she can see the children rise when the time comes.

THE DOCTOR  
What you're all missing is, why does this woman have a White Point Star? And where did she get it from?

KATE  
We'll find out sooner or later.

CLARA  
We need to get over there. Now!

THE DOCTOR  
Not yet. We have research to do.

Before anyone can do anything, UNIT HQ suddenly goes into lockdown. Someone has hacked into the systems.

The room is now glowing red with alarms going off. They sound like sirens.

KATE  
Osgood, get onto it! See what is going on!

THE DOCTOR  
UNIT is being hacked into Kate! There's not much you can do!

KATE is now panicking and angry

KATE  
Doctor, now's the time for you to shut up. We can sort this without your help! All we can do it try! Osgood, any news?

OSGOOD  
Nothing. No wait. We've received an audio recording from someone. Doesn't say who from.

KATE  
Play it! It could be important.

OSGOOD loads the AUDIO RECORDING OF MISSY up on the computer and plays it.

AUDIO RECORDING OF MISSY  
I listened to every word. Congratulations, you know who I am and my exact plan. What you didn't know is that, the very ring you have there has a microphone inside it and a tiny tracking device. Don't try talking back into it. It's a one way system. I shall destroy UNIT. Nothing will stop me from taking the Children on Earth. Not even you Doctor.

Everyone in the room is looking scared and worried.

THE DOCTOR  
Sit down if you expected that.

THE DOCTOR sits down.

Everyone else is looking at the DOCTOR confused.

CLARA  
UNIT has gone into lockdown, and you sit on the floor.

THE DOCTOR stands up.

THE DOCTOR  
A White Point Star is from Gallifrey. You still don't know what I'm talking about do you? Don't you see? If I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, I can switch the rings around. The microphone would be in her ring and the speaker would be in this one. That way we can hear everything going on in her base or wherever she is.

THE DOCTOR put the ring down on the table and gets his Sonic Screwdriver out. He uses the Sonic Screwdriver on the ring.

The ring begins to glow yellow and lets out a high pitched noise.

The ring sparks.

Everyone quickly backs away.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Done. Nobody listens to me when I'm right.

CLARA  
Wait Doctor. You do know who was speaking right?

THE DOCTOR  
Not now Clara.

KATE  
So what now?

THE DOCTOR  
We listen. She must be up to something.

Everyone but CLARA gets close to the ring to see if anything can be heard.

CLARA  
Will you listen to me! I know who was speaking!

THE DOCTOR turns to look at CLARA. THE DOCTOR isn't happy. He walks quickly towards CLARA.

THE DOCTOR  
One of my rules is to not to interrupt me when I'm busy! You should know that by now. Go and wait in the TARDIS.

CLARA is looking upset and scared.

CLARA  
Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Go!

CLARA runs out of the room and is upset.

THE DOCTOR  
If anyone else interrupts me, they have another thing coming. Now can I please just see if I can hear anything coming from the ring? Children on Earth are at severe risk here.

KATE and OSGOOD are looking shocked because of what just happened. They back way from THE DOCTOR.

KATE whispers to OSGOOD.

KATE  
Go after her. Find her and stay in the TARDIS. This woman is out there somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled at all times. I can't lose you. Not again. Go.

OSGGOD  
Yes Kate.

OSGOOD runs after CLARA. Just KATE and THE DOCTOR remain in the room.

KATE confronts THE DOCTOR with anger.

UNIT is still in lockdown.

KATE  
Doctor come here.

THE DOCTOR stays where he is. Ignoring KATE. He is still examining the ring further to see if he can hear something.

KATE is now shouting.

KATE (Continued)  
DOCTOR!

THE DOCTOR now stands up straight and turns to face KATE.

THE DOCTOR walks towards KATE.

KATE is looking furious with THE DOCTOR.

KATE (Continued)  
There's one thing you need to get into your stupid head. Never talk to your friends like that and never shout at them! That's why they leave you.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm a busy man with little patience. Little patience for witty remarks coming from people like you. Get to grips that Time Lords are not friendly people when you mess with them.

KATE  
Then you're on your own Doctor. If you don't mind, I have UNIT to recover. If you haven't realised, it's still in lockdown! I'd much appreciate it if you would leave.

THE DOCTOR picks up the ring from the table and puts it in his jacket pocket. He leaves the building as soon as he can.

KATE walks away trying to get UNIT back together again.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – DAY**

OSGOOD and CLARA are seen sitting in the TARDIS on some steps behind the console.

CLARA is upset and ODGOOD is comforting her.

CLARA  
What have I done? I've messed up?

OSGOOD  
No. That's wrong. When around me, there's one thing you need to remember. Never put yourself down. Always think positively. That way, life is completely stress free. My sister taught me that. Remember there's 2 of me. It's how I've coped. If one of us put ourselves down, we would become stressed and angry at each other. If that happened we wouldn't be able to work together. Just think about that for me. Think as if the Doctor was your brother.

CLARA  
Do you think the Doctor will forgive me?

OSGOOD  
Of course he will. He'll come around. Trust me. Judging by the amount of stories I've heard about him, he's always like this. Right from his first face. Give it time.

THE DOCTOR stumbles into the TARDIS. He is looking frustrated and guilty. Frustrated and guilty at himself. He walks towards CLARA and OSGOOD sat on the steps inside the TARDIS.

CLARA and OSGOOD both stare at him.

THE DOCTOR  
Osgood, can you give us a minute please? Just don't touch anything.

OSGOOD looks at CLARA.

OSGOOD  
Remember what I said.

OSGOOD lets go of CLARA'S hand and gets up and walks away.

THE DOCTOR sits down and grabs hold of CLARA'S hand. He begins to rub it.

CLARA turns to look at him.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm sorry. Never have I reacted like that towards my friends. I was just frustrated. Please, don't take it personally.

CLARA  
You never listen. I was trying to tell you something and you blanked me out. Never do that to your friends. I learnt that in school. It will impact you for the rest of your life. Eventually you'll regret it.

THE DOCTOR  
Well my life seems to go on and on. I've lost track how long I've been running for now. I don't know when I'll stop.

CLARA  
Let's put this behind us. Come on, we've got a woman to find.

THE DOCTOR smiles at CLARA and CLARA smiles at THE DOCTOR.

They both jump up.

THE DOCTOR  
We need to get to Big Ben and fast.

OSGOOD turns around.

OSGOOD  
Well it's across the road. Not exactly far.

CLARA looks at OSGOOD.

OSGOOD  
Sorted?

CLARA  
I think so.

OSGOOD  
Good. Come on.

The 3 of them leave the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. BIG BEN – NIGHT**

MISSY is seen standing in a doorway holding the ring.

MISSY  
What a naughty man. Taking the speaker away from me. That won't stop me. The time is coming. The children will wake up. Before anything else, I need to get to Michael's flat. Guard!

There's an awkward silence.

MISSY (Continued)  
Guard! It's rude to ignore.

There's still no answer. MISSY walks over to the balcony of Big Ben.

Traffic is seen rushing through London as the sunsets and rush hour begins.

MISSY (Continued)  
I didn't need him anyway.

MISSY sniggers to herself

MISSY (Continued)  
With me being on my own now, I'm even more powerful. Especially that I have a White Point Star.

MISSY sniggers to herself again.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE – EVENING**

THE DOCTOR, CLARA and OSGOOD are seen walking towards Big Ben.

THE DOCTOR  
Be aware of anything that happens around you. Rush hour isn't the best time to be walking through London.

CLARA  
What's the plan when we get there?

THE DOCTOR huffs.

THE DOCTOR  
You and Osgood will look around. Anything found in there that looks important must be taken note of. Got it?

OSGOOD  
What about Kate? Doesn't she need to be here with us?

THE DOCTOR  
No. I'm not on her good list at the moment.

CLARA  
Doctor, what have you done?

THE DOCTOR  
That doesn't matter.

The 3 of them cross the rode via a zebra crossing.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
What matters is that us 3 are all on high alert.

The 3 of them now enter Big Ben.

CLARA shuts the door behind her as she is last in.

CLARA  
So, who's going with who. And who is going where.

THE DOCTOR  
I'm going straight to the top. See what I can find out. You two, stay around down here. Look around see what you can find. But whatever happens, do not leave each other. Not for a second. Anything could happen.

OSGOOD  
Don't worry Doctor, I'll look after her. You best go. Time is precious.

THE DOCTOR walks up a staircase at the end of the corridor. CLARA and OSGOOD walk into another room.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE CONTROL ROOM AT THE TOP OF BIG BEN – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR walks into the control room slowly and carefully.

Inside the room is a little console in the centre of the room. There is lights on the console blinking green every second. The console has wires running out of it, as if it's wired up to main electric plugs in the room.

The console is hexagon shape as if it is taken from THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS.

The room is dark with little light.

THE DOCTOR looks incredibly surprised when he enters the room.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh you are beautiful. What are you then?

THE DOCTOR walks closer to the console.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
I've seen many amazing things in the Universe. But this. This is astonishing. One day, my brain will malfunction because I will be mind blown. Mind blown right out of this wor-

THE DOCTOR freezes for a second. The smile on his face turns into a scared looking face.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
No. No. No. No. No. I've seen you before.

THE DOCTOR gets a flashback to Gallifrey.

THE DOCTOR is seen in a room that looks exactly like the one he is currently stood in.

THE DOCTOR flashes forward back to current time.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
You're Time Lord technology. How are you here?

THE DOCTOR is shocked.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
The Master! You're the Master's TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. A DARK CORIDOOR – NIGHT**

OSGOOD and CLARA are seen walking down a dark corridor. OSGOOD is holding a torch.

OSGOOD  
travelling with the Doctor, what is it like?

CLARA  
It's… It's different. You see so much when travelling with him.

Footsteps can suddenly be heard at the end of the corridor. Someone is running away from OSGOOD and CLARA.

MICHAEL is now seen running down the corridor. He is holding one of the rings in his hands.

OSGOOD and CLARA stop walking.

OSGOOD  
Did you hear that? That sounded like someone running.

CLARA  
Why would someone be running through Big Ben at this time of the night?

OSGOOD and CLARA start to do a gentle jog to see if they can catch up with the person running.

OSGOOD  
Is this what you do with the Doctor? Run all the time?

CLARA  
Oh yeah! Love the running.

MICHAEL climbs up a ladder at the end of the corridor.

OSGOOD and CLARA begin to slow down.

CLARA (Continued)  
Wait a minute, that was Michael.

OSGOOD  
Who?

CLARA  
He summoned the Doctor in the TARDIS. He was in possession of the ring the Doctor has. What is he doing here?

OSGOOD  
Maybe he's here to find answers.

THE DOCTOR is now running down the corridor behind OSGOOD and CLARA.

THE DOCTOR is yelling.

THE DOCTOR  
Clara! Clara we need to get out of here. Now.

The 3 of them begin to run towards the end of the corridor.

CLARA  
Doctor, Michael is here.

THE DOCTOR  
Really? So is Missy.

THE 3 of them reach the same ladder that MICHAEL climbed up.

CONTINUED:

OSGOOD climbs the ladder first. CLARA follows behind and THE DOCTOR is last.

CLARA  
So where does this take us then?

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE - NIGHT**

They all climb out of the underground room. They are back in Parliament Square again.

It is night. No one is seen walking by. There's no traffic. The streets are dead silent.

A small figure is seen walking towards the DOCTOR, CLARA and OSGOOD.

OSGOOD  
Look!

OSGOOD points towards the small figure getting closer.

OSGOOD (Continued)  
Who is it?

THE DOCTOR  
I think it's Michael.

MICHAEL is now visible to THE DOCTOR, CLARA and OSGOOD.

MICHAEL  
You're absolutely right Doctor. Out of everything in the world, you're tiny little brain is yet to notice the obvious. What is an 11 year old boy doing out on the streets of London in the night? Looks as though you're not as smart as I've heard?

THE DOCTOR is now looking confused.

THE DOCTOR  
What do you mean, what you have heard? Who are you?

MICHAEL  
My Mistress has told me many stories about you. It's rather fascinating. Okay, you want to know who I am, I'll show you.

MICHAEL now begins to have a Dalek Eye Stalk growing out from his forehead. A Dalek exterminator is now coming out of his left hand.

THE DOCTOR puts his arms up to stop CLARA and OSGOOD getting closer.

CONTINUED:

MICHAEL now looks up to THE DOCTOR.

MICHAEL  
You see Doctor, I'm not just an 11 year old boy from London. I'm a Dalek Puppet. Didn't see that coming did you?

MICHAEL raises his left hand up towards THE DOCTOR.

MICHAEL fires the gun.

THE DOCTOR  
Duck!

The laser beam goes straight over THE DOCTOR'S head. The beam hits a tree behind them.

Another figure is seen merging from the distance.

MISSY  
No no Michael. Don't fire without my command.

MISSY walks right up to THE DOCTOR'S face. She stops. MISSY lifts up her veil.

MISSY (Continued)  
Surprise!

CLARA  
Missy? What are you doing here?

OSGOOD turns around without being noticed. She pulls out her phone from her pocket. OSGOOD now begins to text a message to KATE. The message reads 'Red Alert! UNIT Soldiers on standby waiting my command'. OSGOOD sends the message.

THE DOCTOR  
I found your TARDIS by the way. Good hiding place. But tell me, what do you want with Michael?

MISSY  
Michael is adopted son. Isn't that sweet. He doesn't just work for me. He has a Master too.

OSGOOD  
Who?

MISSY  
I believe you are familiar with The Supreme Dalek, Doctor?

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT**

CONTINUED:

THE SUPREME DALEK  
Soon the children will awake and the Daleks will have a new species to take over. The humans will just hand themselves over to Missy and Missy will bring them to us.

DALEK 1 is now seen coming into the control room.

DALEK 1  
Master, Missy has told us we are in charge.

THE SUPREME DALEK spins round to face DALEK 1.

THE SUPREME DALEK  
Then we must prepare to descend to Earth.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE – NIGHT**

MISSY  
You see Doctor, I'm not actually the one in charge. If you cast your mind back to that time you abandoned me on Skaro as it slowly started getting destroyed. I had a marvellous plan. With a powerful mind like mine, full of tricks and surprises, I managed to take over the Daleks and made them help me out. I saved their planet if they agreed to work with me. Look at me now. Partners with the Daleks. How exciting.

THE DOCTOR gets out the ring from his pocket. He holds it in his hand.

THE DOCTOR is angry.

THE DOCTOR  
Before we go ahead. Tell me what you are doing with a White Point Star. Well to be precise, what are you doing with 2 White Point Stars?

MISSY sniggers.

MISSY  
I was given one as a child on Gallifrey. You did receive one. But you dropped it. How sad. What you didn't see was, I picked it up. Every child on Gallifrey receives one. Now give it to me.

THE DOCTOR  
No.

MISSY  
Excuse me?

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
I said, no!

MISSY  
Michael.

MICHAEL  
Yes Mistress?

MISSY  
Take aim.

MICHAEL once again raises his left hand and directs it towards THE DOCTOR.

MICHAEL  
Ready Mistress.

MISSY  
Hand me the ring Doctor, or you will die in front of your friends. Now you don't want that, do you? You hate to see your friends die. I'm sure they'd hate to see you die.

THE DOCTOR hands the ring to MISSY.

MICHAEL lowers his arm.

CLARA and OSGOOD are both looking shocked.

CLARA  
What did you do that for Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Never mess with a Time Lord. Death is usually the consequence.

MICHAEL'S eye stalk and gun go back into his body.

MISSY hands the rings to MICHAEL.

MICHAEL stands there holding the rings.

MISSY  
I need you to take these to the command ship. Link them up to the console. Then wait there.

MICHAEL  
Yes Mistress.

MICHAEL rolls up his sleeve. He reveals a Vortex Manipulator. MICHAEL uses the Vortex Manipulator.

MICHAEL suddenly disappears.

OSGOOD whispers to CLARA.

CONTINUED:

OSGOOD  
Aren't they dangerous to use?

CLARA  
Yes they are. The Doctor hates them.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. UNIT HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT**

UNIT is now recovered from lockdown.

UNIT Soldiers are seen gathering up their weapons and guns.

KATE storms into the room.

KATE is shouting.

KATE  
We are on Red Alert from Osgood. Get your weapons ready and prepare for departure. She could send her command any second now.

UNIT SOLDIER 1  
What are we up against here?

KATE  
Unknown. She sent Red Alert which is all we need to know.

KATE'S phone begins to vibrate on the table.

A new message from OSGOOD has been received.

KATE opens the message.

The message reads 'Missy and The Daleks. Stay on high alert'.

KATE is now shouting.

KATE (Continued)  
We are up against a Time Lord and the Daleks. High alert. Load the trucks!

KATE picks up her phone.

KATE dials OSGOOD'S number on her phone.

VOICE OF OSGOOD ON THE PHONE  
Kate!

KATE  
Osgood, listen to me! What does Missy want and why is she with the Daleks?

CONTINUED:

VOICE OF OSGOOD ON THE PHONE  
I can't say. She's stood in front of me. By the looks of things she isn't happy. I've got to go. Sorry Kate.

KATE  
Osgood? Osgood!

KATE slams the phone down on the table.

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE – NIGHT**

CLARA begins to distract MISSY so THE DOCTOR can talk to OSGOOD.

THE DOCTOR turns to OSGOOD.

THE DOCTOR  
Go back to UNIT. Tell KATE exactly what is going on. Every little detail.

OSGOOD  
What are you going to do?

THE DOCTOR  
Me and Clara are going to go with Missy. We have no choice. Tell Kate to protect all the children on Earth.

OSGOOD  
How?

THE DOCTOR  
She'll find a way. Trust me. She's as smart as her father. Go.

OSGOOD  
Yes Doctor. See you at the other side.

OSGOOD slowly slides away in the dark. Once she is out of site, she runs towards UNIT.

THE DOCTOR is now directing his speech towards MISSY.

THE DOCTOR  
What are your plans now. Michael is on the command ship with White Point Stars. What exactly do you plan to do?

MISSY  
You'll find out when we get there. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would I?

CLARA  
What? Where are we going? Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Prepare yourself Clara, we're about to board the Daleks biggest command ship.

MISSY  
Grab hold of me.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA grab hold of MISSY.

MISSY (Continued)  
This won't hurt one bit.

MISSY rolls up her sleeve too. She reveals a Vortex Manipulator.

OSGOOD quickly turns round and sends another text message to KATE. The message reads 'D12C01. Go!'

THE DOCTOR  
Why do you even have one of those?

MISSY soon disappears with THE DOCTOR and CLARA.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK COMMAND SHIP – NIGHT**

MISSY, THE DOCTOR, CLARA and OSGOOD all crash to the floor. The mode of travel was a horrible one.

They are all coughing.

THE DOCTOR looks round to MISSY.

THE DOCTOR  
Don't ever do that again.

MISSY is laughing.

MISSY  
You love it Doctor. Come on admit it.

CLARA  
No he really doesn't.

MISSY  
Is that what you thought when Captain Jack used one. You remember, back with the Futurekind. I stole your TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
I hated it then, and I hate it now. I will always hate it.

OSGOOD stands up.

OSGOOD looks out of the window.

CONTINUED:

OSGOOD  
It's so fascinating. I never thought I would see Planet Earth from this perspective. I never knew it was this beautiful.

CLARA stands up.

CLARA walks over to OSGOOD.

CLARA holds OSGOOD'S hand.

CLARA  
The world is a remarkable place. From any angle. Welcome to our world.

THE DOCTOR jumps to his feet.

MISSY follows.

THE DOCTOR turns to look at MISSY.

THE DOCTOR  
So what's your plan? You bring us into space for no reason?

MISSY  
I want you to watch me take over the children down on Earth. It will make you think. You've lost this time Doctor. You've finally handed the world over to me. I've been waiting for this day for ages. Now it's finally come. Michael!

MICHAEL runs into the room.

MICHAEL  
Yes Mistress?

MISSY  
Take these two away. Leave the Doctor with me. We have work to do. Any sign of resisting, exterminate them.

MICHAEL  
Certainly Mistress.

THE DOCTOR is now looking furious.

CLARA and OSGOOD are both looking worried.

MICHAEL, CLARA and OSGOOD leave the room.

MISSY  
I need you, Doctor.

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
With what? Haven't I given you enough over the years?

MISSY  
I need your thoughts.

THE DOCTOR  
My thoughts?

MISSY  
The White Point Stars can only be activated with the thoughts of a Time Lord.

THE DOCTOR  
Then use yourself!

MISSY  
I can't. The Daleks won't let me.

THE DOCTOR  
Basically, you want to use me so you can take over the world?

MISSY  
Ummmm. Yes.

THE DOCTOR  
Out of everything you've ever said, this is the worst.

MISSY  
You know the consequences.

THE DOCTOR stares at MISSY.

GUARD 2 quietly steps in the room carrying a gun.

MISSY nods at GUARD 2.

GUARD 2 fires the gun.

THE DOCTOR crashes to the floor.

MISSY (Continued)  
Sorry Doctor. Forgot to warn you.

GUARD 2  
Is he dead Mistress?

MISSY  
Dead? I need his powerful thoughts and you think that I've killed him? Blimey, the people of today get thicker and thicker. He's sleeping. We only have 30 minutes until the children begin to awake. Get him in the testing room. Now!

CONTINUED:

GUARD 2  
Yes Mistress.

GUARD 2 picks up THE DOCTOR and carries him away.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK COMMAND SHIP CELLS – NIGHT**

OSGOOD is seen sat on a bench in a cell. CLARA is staring through the cell bars/

The room is completely white.

The room has 3 walls and bars at the front to make it look like a cell.

CLARA  
First time in space for you. How does it feel?

OSGOOD  
Extraordinary. I can't believe it.

CLARA  
Inhaler.

OSGOOD gets out her inhaler.

OSGOOD uses her inhaler.

CLARA (Continued)  
You know, there's so much out there. So much you wouldn't dream of. Sometimes you just feel that you need a break. Being with the Doctor resolves that. Gazing into space really makes you think. Forget about the war and hate. Stop. Guns down. Freeze. Think how lucky you are to actually be a human of the Earth. You have a family. Some people may have a life on Earth. But some. Some don't have a family. Not anymore. War and hate has torn families apart. It's devastating. It makes you realise that sometimes Earth isn't the best place to be. They say no one should be alone at Christmas. Well they're wrong. No one should ever be alone. No matter what. Next time you see someone alone, think to yourself, do they need help. Whatever the situation, make sure they are not alone. Even if they don't need the help. It's always worth asking them. They may just need someone to talk to. We're here for you.

There is a pause of speech and movement in the room.

CONTINUED:

OSGOOD  
Look, what do we do now?

CLARA  
When with the Doctor, never give up. Have you noticed the obvious?

OSGOOD  
I have the feeling I'm missing something here.

CLARA  
We're on the biggest Dalek Command Ship there's ever been. Yes?

OSGOOD  
Yes?

CLARA  
Take a look out there.

OSGOOD gets up and looks through the bars.

OSGOOD?  
What am I looking for?

CLARA  
Well that's it! The biggest Command Ship and there's not a Dalek in sight! The Doctor is alone with Missy. I expect he needs us more than ever. Him and her alone, is never a good thing.

OSGOOD  
You're right, we have to get out of here.

CLARA pushes the cell door.

CLARA  
We could always go out the door. If you have any better suggestions then let me know.

CLARA leaves the cell.

OSGOOD follows.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK TESTING ROOM – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR is seen laying on a table. He has wires attached to him. Wires are attached to his head and hands. The wires

CONTINUED:

follow round to a small desk where the two White Point Stars are linked up to. A small pole runs from in between the two White Point Stars.

DALEK 1 enters the room and goes towards the controls.

THE DOCTOR begins to wake up.

THE DOCTOR  
Would anyone care to tell me why I am wired up to a table?

DALEK 1  
You will not speak!

THE DOCTOR  
Who made you in charge? I have the right to speak.

THE SUPREME DALEK enters the room.

THE SUPREME DALEK  
I made him in charge Doctor. You will do as you are told for once.

MISSY follows THE SUPREME DALEK into the room.

MISSY  
Sorry Doctor, it was the only way. 10:30pm is approaching. It's time to begin.

THE SUPREME DALEK  
Start the systems.

DALEK 1  
Starting the systems!

DALEK 1 extends his sucker and hits the red button on the wall to start the controls.

CLARA and OSGOOD are hiding behind the door. They are watching what is happening in the room.

THE DOCTOR is now slowly dying as the Daleks are taking out all of his memories.

DALEK 1 (Continued)  
The systems are ready.

THE SUPREME DALEK  
Soon the children of Earth will be ours. The Doctor isn't out there to stop us this time.

THE DOCTOR sits up slowly.

A screen in front of him turns on. The screen starts to relive all THE DOCTOR'S memories. Companions, enemies, Gallifrey ETC.

CONTINUED:

MISSY  
All we need now is your thoughts, Doctor. Think of all the people that have travelled with you. Susan, Ian, Sarah Jane, Teegan, Ace, Rose, Martha, Donna, Captain Jack, River, Amy and Rory.

THE DOCTOR  
How do you… Even know about… Some of them?

MISSY  
Spoilers!

MISSY sniggers to herself.

THE White Point Stars begin to glow orange.

THE DOCTOR  
That's what… River says.

MISSY  
Oh. Who is this River?

THE DOCTOR  
She's my wife… You keep away from her… We've seen so much… Some of it I haven't even seen yet… We always meet in different points in time…

CUTS TO:

CLARA and OSGOOD are stood behind the wall trying not to be sighted.

MISSY can be seen stood in the room.

CLARA  
What's he doing? He's fallen in Missy's trap.

CUTS TO:

MISSY begins to smile.

MISSY  
It's working! It's working!

The White Point Stars are now glowing a solid orange colour.

Blue electricity runs up the pole in the middle.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE – NIGHT**

A blue beams shoots down from the sky and strikes the top of Big Ben.

CONTINUED:

KATE and UNIT are seen guarding the streets of London.

KATE  
What the hell are we supposed to do?

UNIT SOLDIER 1  
We have to go in there.

KATE  
You can't. It's not safe. You'll be killed.

UNIT SOLDIER 1  
That's a risk I'm willing to take.

Shouting to 4 other Soldiers.

UNIT SOLDIER 1  
You 4, with me! Let's move.

All 5 of them run over towards Big Ben.

KATE gets out her phone. She tries phoning OSGOOD.

KATE leaves a voicemail.

KATE  
Osgood where are you? We need you. I'm losing men! I can't do this alone.

KATE puts her phone away.

KATE runs to catch up with the UNIT Soldiers.

 **INT. BOTTOM FLOOR OF BIG BEN – NIGHT**

The 5 UNIT Soldiers enter Big Ben. KATE follows behind them.

KATE  
Stay on high alert. We don't know what we're up against here.

CUTS TO:

Dalek Puppets of the Children appear from the dark and start to follow KATE and the UNIT Soldiers into Big Ben. They are gradually getting closer and closer to Big Ben.

CUTS TO:

Everyone stops what they are doing.

UNIT SOLDIER 2  
Do you hear that? It sounds like it's outside.

KATE  
We've got to keep moving.

UNIT SOLDIER 2  
It's getting closer.

The Dalek Puppets are now bashing down the door to get into Big Ben.

KATE  
Run!

UNIT SOLDIER 1  
Move move move!

The 5 UNIT SOLDIERS begin to run down the corridor.

The Dalek Puppet at the front begins to fire his gun.

KATE and the 5 UNIT SOLDIERS are running as fast as they can.

The Dalek Puppet randomly fires his gun. Many beams hit the walls.

KATE and the UNIT SOLDIERS duck as they hit the wall.

UNIT SOLDIER 2 gets exterminated.

UNIT SOLDIER 2 begins to shout in pain and falls to the floor.

UNIT SOLDIER 1  
Come on! We need to be quic-

The Dalek Puppet at the front begins to fire again.

UNIT SOLDIER 1 gets exterminated.

UNIT SOLDIER 1 begins to shout in pain and falls to the floor.

KATE and the final 3 UNIT SOLDIERS reach the end of the corridor.

CONTINUED:

KATE slams the door shut. She picks up the chair by the staircase and uses it to block the door.

KATE  
Up the stairs. We have no choice.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK TESTING ROOM – NIGHT**

MISSY is seen stood by DALEK 1 and THE SUPREME DALEK by the controls.

THE DOCTOR is still wired up on the table.

The screen on the wall now changes to a live picture of KATE and the 3 UNIT SOLDIERS running up the stairs.

The Dalek Puppets have now broken into the room with the staircase. They can be seen on the screen following KATE and the SOLDIERS up the stair case.

MISSY  
The plan has worked Doctor! Every child on Earth has now woken up. When I mean woken up, their Dalek minds have taken control and are hunting every man and woman down. They will destroy them. Once everyone has been destroyed. They will come to me.

THE DOCTOR is still dying.

THE DOCTOR  
What's your plan after that?

MISSY  
I'll think of that when the time comes.

THE DOCTOR  
What about the children's parents..? What have you done with them?

THE SUPREME DALEK  
All of the children's parents have been exterminated.

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR is extremely angry.

THE DOCTOR  
What? You can't do that..? They have a life… They need their parents to survive… They need their family to support them… You have just thrown all of that away.

MISSY  
Oh no. I didn't throw it away. The children did. They are responsible for their parents deaths.

CUTS TO:

CLARA and OSGOOD run down the corridor and find an empty room.

OSGOOD  
Quick, in here!

OSGOOD opens the door. CLARA follows her in the room.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. A SPARE ROOM ON THE COMMAND SHIP - NIGHT**

The room has a screen in it and a table. On the table is some Dalek guns.

CLARA  
Look! We can use these. If we go in there now, all we have to do is wipe out the Supreme Dalek and the other Dalek.

OSGOOD picks up one gun.

OSGOOD  
There's no we in this. I can't have you risking your life. I will go in there and wipe out the Supreme Dalek and the other Dalek. I will deal with Missy once the Daleks are gone.

CLARA stands in the doorway.

CLARA  
I can't let you do this.

OSGOOD  
I have to. You could be about to lose your best friend. Please, you've done so much for me. Let me repay you for it.

CLARA moves out of the way.

OSGOOD opens the door.

CLARA  
Osgood. Good luck.

OSGOOD pauses for a second, looks and smiles at CLARA.

CONTINUED:

OSGOOD  
Thanks.

OSGOOD looks left then looks right. She is checking to see if any Daleks are coming. It's all clear.

OSGOOD leaves the room and goes left.

CLARA shuts the door.

The screen in the room turns on. The Dalek Testing Room is seen on the screen.

CLARA turns to look at it.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. MISSY'S TARDIS CONSOLE IN BIG BEN – NIGHT**

KATE and the UNIT SOLIDERS rush in the room.

They all quickly look round the room.

KATE notices a key in the door.

She turns the key to lock the door.

UNIT SOLDIER 3  
Where are we? I thought we were in Big Ben.

UNIT SOLDIER 4 walks over to a window.

UNIT SOLDIER 4  
We are. We're right at the top. Come look.

UNIT SOLDIER 5  
Kate, come look at this. What's with the blue lights down below. Is it some kind of new road lights?

KATE  
No. They're not road lights. They're all Dalek Puppets. The Children of London have assembled here ready to kill us. We're the last ones left.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK TESTING ROOM – NIGHT**

THE SUPREME DALEK turns around to face MISSY.

THE DOCTOR is still laying on the table.

THE SUPREME DALEK  
Everyone in London has been exterminated. Only 4 people stand.

CONTINUED:

MISSY is shocked.

MISSY  
Who are these four people? Show me them.

DALEK 1 turns around.

DALEK 1  
Mistress, there are four people in your TARDIS.

MISSY  
Show me them!

The screen changes to MISSY'S TARDIS.

KATE and the 3 UNIT SOLDIERS are seen on the screen.

MISSY (Continued)  
Oh it's your friends Doctor. Why haven't they been killed?

DALEK 1  
They escaped the children.

MISSY  
Well I can see that. Link up the microphone from here to my TARDIS.

DALEK 1  
Yes Mistress.

The microphone is linked up.

MISSY  
Whatever you do, do not touch anything. If you push one button, the Doctor will be killed.

KATE turns to face the screen.

KATE walks towards the screen.

VOICE OF KATE  
Your plan won't work Missy. Sooner or later you'll realise there is no one left on Earth and you won't have anyone to join your Army.

MISSY  
I have everyone I need.

VOICE OF KATE  
What about when they die out?

MISSY  
That isn't going to happen.

VOICE OF KATE  
I am not afraid of you. I will do everything I can to protect this world. One Time Lord and Dalek Puppets isn't enough. You've lead me to your TARDIS. I've done a lot of research and trust me, I know what I'm doing here.

THE DOCTOR is struggling to talk. It's a gentle whisper.

THE DOCTOR  
Kate.

VOICE OF KATE  
DOCTOR. Are you okay?

THE DOCTOR  
3.8.

THE DOCTOR can barely speak now.

MISSY is shouting.

MISSY  
Disconnect the sound!

The sound is disconnected.

OSGOOD comes to stand in the doorway. She isn't seen but is still holding the gun.

MISSY (Continued)  
Exterminate the Doctor.

OSGOOD walks in the room and point the gun at MISSY.

OSGOOD  
Don't even think about it.

MISSY  
Oh, how sweet. Your friend has come to save you. Exterminate her first.

DALEK 1 points his gun at OSGOOD.

DALEK 1  
Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

OSGOOD quickly fires the gun and destroys DALEK 1.

THE SUPREME DALEK starts to get closer to OSGOOD.

OSGOOD  
Don't get any closer. You know the consequence.

MISSY  
Don't listen to her. Exterminate her!

THE SUPREME DALEK  
Exterminate!

CONTINUED:

OSGOD ducks. The beam hits the wall. OSGOD stands up straight and exterminates THE SUPREME DALEK.

OSGOOD  
What are you going to do now?

MISSY  
The Doctor is slowly dying. More like I should be asking you what you are going to do now.

OSGOOD  
I have UNIT on standby down on Earth. I am more than ready.

THE DOCTOR still struggling to talk.

THE DOCTOR  
Kate… Knows exactly… What to do…

THE DOCTOR now secretly points at the White Point Stars. He is signalling to OSGOOD to shoot them and disconnect the lines.

MISSY  
UNIT are useless. They've never been any good.

OSGOOD lifts the gun up and points it at the White Point Stars.

MISSY (Continued)  
Uh, what are you doing.

OSGOOD  
What does it look like I'm doing?

MISSY  
You can't do that. The Doctor will die.

OSGOOD fires the gun.

The White Point Stars are sparking.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. MISSY'S TARDIS CONSOLE IN BIG BEN – NIGHT**

UNIT SOLDIERS 3, 4 and 5 are gathered round the console with KATE.

They are all thinking about what the Doctor said.

UNIT SOLDIER 4  
What did the Doctor mean?

CONTINUED:

UNIT SOLIDER 3  
It must've meant something. The Doctor wouldn't mumble numbers for no reason. Would he?

KATE springs into action knowing exactly what it means.

KATE  
The Doctor said 3.8. Yes? They're coordinates. Something in this room has something to do with 3.8. The Doctor knew he was in trouble. We've just seen Osgood destroy the link with the White Point Stars. Oh thank you Osgood.

UNIT SOLDIER 5  
But isn't the Doctor dead now?

KATE  
Not for long. Look all the sections on the console are numbered.

KATE walks over to section 3.

KATE (Continued)  
Section 3.

UNIT SOLDIER 5  
Then what's the .8 mean?

UNIT SOLDIER 3  
8th hour? 8th minute? 8th second?

KATE is now studying the section.

KATE  
No. Look. 10 buttons on the section.

UNIT SOLDIER 4  
The 8th button!

The Dalek Puppets are now starting to break down the door.

KATE starts counting the buttons from top to bottom.

KATE  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!

A big red button is the 8th button. 8 pushes the button.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE DALEK TESTING ROOM – NIGHT**

The rubble left over from the blown up Daleks is still in the room.

CONTINUED:

The pole between the White Point Stars begins to malfunction and go wrong. It starts sparking.

We get a quick shot of Big Ben. The blue beam suddenly disappears.

CLARA comes running down the corridor.

We go back to the Dalek Testing Room.

CLARA enters the room.

The room is starting to shake.

CLARA  
OSGOOD! What have you done?

OSGOOD  
It wasn't me. I don't know what's going on.

CLARA  
What's wrong with the Doctor?

MISSY  
The Doctor is dying. The room is starting to self-destruct. That Kate of yours pushed the red button in my TARDIS. It was linked up to the White Point Stars. Where she's pressed the button, it's caused friction. The room is about to blow up and take the whole ship with it.

OSGOOD runs over to the table where the White Point Stars are. She picks them up and puts them in her pocket.

No one has noticed that THE DOCTOR is wearing a vortex manipulator.

THE DOCTOR is struggling speak still.

THE DOCTOR  
Clara.

CLARA  
Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
Grab on… Tell everyone.

CLARA is now shouting.

CLARA  
Everyone, the Doctor says to grab hold of him.

Everyone grabs hold of THE DOCTOR.

CONTINUED:

Everyone in the room soon disappears as THE DOCTOR has teleported them back to Earth.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. PARLIAMENT SQUARE – NIGHT**

Everyone lands in Parliament Square.

Everyone but THE DOCTOR gets up.

The Dalek Puppets are seen on the roads of London.

CLARA is worried.

CLARA  
What's going to happen to the Doctor? He's dying.

MISSY looks at CLARA.

MISSY  
I know exactly what to do. But I need the White Point Stars.

OSGOOD  
I picked them up!

OSGOOD gets out the White Point Stars from her pocket.

OSGOOD hands them to MISSY.

OSGOOD (Continued)  
Here.

MISSY  
Go and find the TARDIS. Leave the Doctor with me. When you get in there, there should be a green button underneath his monitor. It's a homing device. It will bring the TARDIS to the Doctor. It saves me carrying him in there.

CLARA  
Are you sure? I don't… I don't trust you.

OSGOOD  
Clara, you have to listen to her. It's our only chance of the Doctor surviving.

MISSY  
Go!

CLARA frowns at MISSY

OSGOOD and CLARA run away back to the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

CLARA and OSGOOD run into the TARDIS.

They both run straight for the monitor.

OSGOOD  
Green button. Green button.

CLARA  
Missy said it was on the monitor. Found it!

CLARA presses the button on the TARDIS monitor.

A projection of THE DOCTOR appears in the TARDIS.

PROJECTION OF THE DOCTOR  
Homing device activated. This has been activated because I am injured and not able to reach the TARDIS myself. This could mean a regeneration is in order. I don't know where or when I am. All I know is that it's going to be a bumpy ride. Hold tight.

The projection of THE DOCTOR disappears.

CLARA and OSGOOD look at each other and gasp.

OSGOOD  
Clara, hold on!

The TARDIS begins to take off dramatically. It is shaking and lights are constantly flashing.

CLARA  
He said a bumpy ride! It's more than that!

OSGOOD  
Don't let go!

OSGOOD begins to breathe heavily.

CLARA  
Inhaler!

OSGOOD gets out her inhaler.

OSGOOD uses her inhaler.

OSGOOD puts her inhaler away.

THE TARDIS is starting to land.

THE DOCTOR and MISY begin to appear in the TARDIS as it materialises around them.

The TARDIS has now landed and THE DOCTOR and MISSY are now inside the TARDIS with CLARA and OSGOOD.

MISSY  
See. I told you. I'm always right.

CLARA  
What's your plan? You have to save him.

MISSY is holding THE DOCTOR in her arms. MISSY looks up at CLARA.

MISSY  
The Doctor always saves people. The Doctor always saves the country. The Doctor always saves the world. Not only that. The Doctor always saves the universe. Not this time. This time the Doctor needs our help.

CLARA  
What do we do?

MISSY gently lays THE DOCTOR on the floor.

MISSY stands up.

MISSY  
I have to do something really dangerous. It rarely happens.

OSGOOD  
What is it?

MISSY  
I have to open the heart of the TARDIS.

Silence rocks the TARDIS. CLARA and OSGOOD are both confused.

CLARA  
What even is that?

MISSY  
It's too dangerous for the human eye to see. You'll be looking into the Time Vortex itself. It's happened to a human before. It resulted in the Doctor regenerating. This is going to be a big risk. You can't be around. There's a library up those stairs. Go in there. I know for a fact that the Doctor is hiding something in there. Or should I say… Someone?

OSGOOD and CLARA walk up the stairs to the library.

MISSY (Continued)  
I'm sorry Doctor. It has to be done.

MISSY gets out the White Point Stars and holds them in her hand.

MISSY lifts up a floorboard in the TARDIS. A red button is revealed.

MISSY (Continued)  
Ah ha! Why bother using a great big truck when you can press a simple red button.

MISSY quickly runs over to THE DOCTOR. She kneels down and goes in his jacket pocket. She pulls out his Sonic Sunglasses.

MISSY puts on THE DOCTOR'S Sonic Sunglasses.

MISSY (Continued)  
Now these will come in handy.

MISSY runs back over to the red button in the floor. MISSY hits the button.

A section of the TARDIS flies open and a bright light begins to escape and surround the console.

MISSY now starts to wire up the White Point Stars inside the heart of the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE TARDIS LIBRARY – NIGHT**

CLARA and OSGOOD are seen wandering round the TARDIS library.

OSGOOD  
I didn't even know this was even here.

CLARA  
There's a swimming pool too.

OSGOOD  
That's the Doctor for you.

CLARA walks over to a big bookstand.

CLARA  
Wow.

OSGOOD walks over to CLARA.

OSGOOD  
What is it?

CLARA  
A book about the Great Time War.

OSGOOD  
Do we open it?

CLARA  
We can't do that. It's the Doctor's privacy. Best not interfere with the Time War. Who knows what will happen.

A crash is heard from the corner of the library.

OSGOOD and CLARA both suddenly turn around with shock.

OSGOOD  
We're not alone.

CLARA  
Remember what Missy just said? The Doctor is hiding something or someone. I think we may have found out who or what it is.

CLARA and OSGOOD slowly walk towards a white sheet with books piled up on it.

OSGOOD  
Do we remove the sheet? I mean is it safe?

CLARA  
This is the Doctor we're talking about. What are you expecting?

CLARA removes the books off the sheet. CLARA then quickly removes the sheet. K9 is revealed.

OSGOOD  
K9!

CLARA looks confused at OSGOOD.

CLARA  
K who?

OSGOOD  
Not who, 9! K9 is the Doctor's pet robot dog. I know because there's pictures of him in the UNIT base.

CLARA  
The Doctor has a pet?

K9  
Yes mistress. He will always have me. I save the Doctor when possible. I have detected that the heart of the TARDIS has been opened.

OSGOOD  
That's right K9. But we must stay here.

K9  
I must save the Doctor, Mistress.

CLARA  
No, K9! You will die!

K9  
K9 has died many times. The Doctor rebuilt me.

CLARA  
Seriously?

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

MISSY is still wiring up the White Point Stars to the Heart of the TARDIS.

MISSY  
Nearly done Doctor.

MISSY steps away from the Heart of the TARDIS.

MISSY  
Finished!

The light from the Heart of the TARDIS gets sucked into the White Point Stars.

MISSY  
It's working. Oh Doctor, it's working!

The White Point Stars now begin to blink with a yellow light.

MISSY unwires the diamonds from the Heart of the TARDIS.

MISSY walks over to THE DOCTOR.

MISSY places one White Point Star in one hand. Then the other one in the other hand.

MISSY  
Let's hope this bit works.

MISSY runs back to the console and presses a yellow button inside the Heart of the TARDIS.

A yellow glow starts to appear from both of THE DOCTOR'S hands. The yellow glow now beams from both of THE DOCTOR'S hands and starts to fly around in the air. The beams then surround THE DOCTOR.

MISSY begins to back away. She turns her back to him.

THE DOCTOR wakes up and sees the beams around him.

THE DOCTOR  
Am I regenerating? No. I can't be.

MISSY  
I'm helping you Doctor. Stay still. You're not regenerating. Just healing!

THE DOCTOR  
Ah healing. That's fine.

The beams fly back into the Heart of the TARDIS. The door to the Heart of the TARDIS slams shut.

THE DOCTOR stands up. He shakes his body.

MISSY  
Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
That's better. Hello again. Was I a good patient for you? Do I get a sticker and a lollipop?

CUTS TO:

 **INT: THE TARDIS LIBRARY – NIGHT**

CLARA, OSGOOD and K9 are all sat on the floor scanning through a book.

K9  
My sensors detect that it is safe to return to Master Doctor.

OSGOOD  
Are you sure? Missy would say so, wouldn't she?

K9 starts to leave the room.

CLARA  
We can trust the Tin Dog.

K9  
I heard that.

OSGOOD  
You're in trouble now!

K9 goes out of the library door.

OSGOOD (Continued)  
Do you think the Doctor has regenerated?

CLARA looks blankly at OSGOOD.

A distant voice of THE DOCTOR can be heard.

VOICE OF THE DOCTOR  
K9! Good to see you again!

CLARA  
No he hasn't!

CLARA smiles at OSGOOD. CLARA and OSGOOD leave the library.

 **INT: INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR and MISSY are sighted around the console of the TARDIS.

CLARA and OSGOOD both appear from a dark alley way.

CLARA  
You're alright then, Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Never been better!

OSGOOD  
Do you need a hand down the stairs K9?

K9  
Not at all. I've got this.

K9 starts to levitate. He then levitates down the stairs.

CLARA  
Good work K9.

K9  
Thank you Mistress Oswald.

OSGOOD and CLARA walk down the stairs.

OSGOOD  
But what about the Children of Earth? We can't exactly leave them as Dalek Puppets. The World would be destroyed in a click of the fingers.

THE DOCTOR  
You think I'd walk away from this mess Missy created? Never. I'm going to put it right.

CLARA  
How?

THE DOCTOR  
With the help of you 4.

CLARA  
4? There's 3 of us.

K9  
Mistress Oswald is in my bad books for good now.

CLARA  
Sorry K9.

THE DOCTOR sniggers.

THE DOCTOR  
This is how we'll do it. The only way. Clara come and hold this lever.

CLARA runs towards the lever where THE DOCTOR is stood.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Osgood, you come and get ready to push this button.

OSGOOD strolls over to the button.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Missy, come here and get ready to pump this.

MISSY sighs and stumbles over to the pump.

THE DOCTOR walks round to K9.

THE DOCTOR kneels.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
K9 when I say "now K9" I want you to shoot that button in the floor.

K9  
Yes Master.

THE DOCTOR  
Good boy.

CLARA  
What exactly are we doing?

THE DOCTOR walks round to the monitor.

THE DOCTOR  
As you're all here, it makes my life 100 times easier! The Children of Time saving Planet Earth. We're going to reverse time! It's the only way. K9 knows what to do. You three when I say "ready", do as I told you to do. Got it?

THE DOCTOR types a few things on his keyboard.

The TARDIS begins to make all kinds of humming noises.

OSGOOD  
I think it's starting.

K9  
Affirmative.

THE DOCTOR  
3..2..1.. Now K9!

K9 reveals his laser from his nose.

K9 shoots the button under the floorboard that reveals the Heart of the TARDIS.

Sparks fly out.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Good work K9. You three, reaaaaaaaaaady!

The Children of Time start their work!

A hoop of white light begins to surround the Children of Time around The TARDIS Console. It begins to spin incredibly fast.

The Children of Time begin to smile at each other because they know the plan is working.

The hoop of white light begins to disappear as time has been reversed and they have succeeded.

The hoop of white light has now gone and the Children of Time start cheering!

OSGOOD  
Wait, how far back have we reversed time?

THE DOCTOR  
Before Missy took control of the Daleks. It never happened. Children as Dalek Puppets never happened either. Your TARDIS is no longer in Big Ben, Missy.

MISSY  
Well what have you done with it?

THE DOCTOR  
Spoilers.

OSGOOD  
What about Kate?

THE DOCTOR  
Ah yes! She will not remember a thing about it all. The only one that will remember this is the people in the TARDIS. So you lot. Even K9. Kate's memory has been wiped. Anyone that died in this event has been restored. The Earth has gone back to normal. Nothing ever happened.

OSGOOD  
What if I tell Kate?

THE DOCTOR  
She'd think you're completely loopy.

OSGOOD  
I'm completely loopy anyway.

CLARA  
Where exactly are we Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Parliament Square. A few hours before hell broke loose.

OSGOOD runs towards the TARDIS doors.

THE DOCTOR  
Osgood?

OSGOOD turns around.

OSGOOD  
Yes?

THE DOCTOR  
Don't go. Come with me. Please?

OSGOOD looks over at CLARA

There's an awkward silence.

OSGOOD sighs.

OSGOOD  
I can't Doctor. I belong here in London with Kate. She needs me. I have to get back to her.

THE DOCTOR  
I have a Time Machine. I can get you back here at anytime.

OSGOOD  
What if I don't come back? What then? Kate will be devastated. I'm sorry.

THE DOCTOR starts to look upset.

OSGOOD slowly and silently leaves the TARDIS.

A tear sheds from THE DOCTOR'S EYE.

CLARA looks over at MISSY.

MISSY nods.

MISSY  
I… I have to go Doctor. Things to do. But I'll be back Doctor. You know it. Doctor. Keep them. Keep the White Point Stars. They're no use now.

MISSY clicks a few buttons on her Vortex Manipulator.

MISSY suddenly disappears.

CLARA walks round to THE DOCTOR

CLARA  
Hey. You've still got me. Always. What are you going to do with the White Point Stars?

THE DOCTOR  
I don't know. Clara, take K9 back to the library. He likes it there. He likes to study. Don't you K9?

K9  
Affirmative.

CLARA picks up K9 and walks up the stairs towards the library.

THE DOCTOR turns his back from CLARA.

THE DOCTOR pulls out a ring from his jacket pocket. It's the same ring MISSY and MICHAEL had. He decides to keep it. He stands there holding it.

THE DOCTOR puts the ring back in his pocket.

THE DOCTOR turns back around.

THE DOCTOR pulls a lever and the TARDIS starts to take off.

The TARDIS has now landed in deep space.

THE DOCTOR walks towards the TARDIS doors.

THE DOCTOR opens the TARDIS doors.

THE DOCTOR  
The Universe holds many things. Some things may surprise you. Even the slightest of things. Just like White Point Stars. As long as you look up and dream, anything can be in the Universe. Let your imagination go wild. Anything could happen.

THE DOCTOR throws the White Point Stars out of the TARDIS doors.

THE DOCTOR  
Till the next time.

FADES TO:

 **CLOSING TITLES**


End file.
